A poil(s)
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Tourner des scènes en kigurumi, c'est bien. Mais au bout d'un moment, ça tient vachement chaud, ces trucs-là… [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui] [Established!Sydi]


**A POIL(S)**

Encore un petit One-Shot des familles sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, rien ne m'arrête ! [Established!Sydi] [Kigu!Sydi]. /!\ Attention, y a du citron !

Et si vous n'avez pas regardé la vidéo « 13 anecdotes sur Spyro », faites-le avant de lire ;)

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour fêter ça ?

\- … On détruit la licence ! »

Après avoir tenu quelques secondes avec des expressions improbables, nous éclatons de rire en même temps, incapables de tenir plus. Ce qui sera coupé au montage, bien sûr. Alors que Sylvain s'affale sur le canapé, toujours en train de rigoler, je me lève pour aller éteindre la caméra, puis je reviens me vautrer à côté de lui.

« - Et bah voilà ! Fin de tournage !

\- Pfou, il était temps !

\- Ben vas-y, dis-le que ça te fait chier de tourner avec moi !

\- Maaais pas du tout ! C'est cool que ce soit fini, enfin…

\- C'est ça, rattrape-toi aux branches.

\- Enfoiré, va ! »

A peine ai-je le temps ne serait-ce que de penser à une réponse qu'il se rue sur moi pour empoigner la capuche de mon déguisement de Spyro et le baisser jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans le noir quasi complet.

« - Eeeh, t'as pas le droit !

\- Bah si. Et de toute façon je me permets, na !

\- Connard !

\- Arrête de trop m'insulter, ça va m'exciter.

\- Ben voyons… »

Faussement agacé, je relève la capuche pour l'enlever de sur ma tête et me venge en poussant Sysy pour le faire tomber, sauf que ce couillon n'oppose absolument aucune résistance et se laisse choir mollement, l'air impassible.

« - T'es pas drôle.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes d'apparaître dans tes vidéos, alors ?

\- Mais quel con… »

Alors que je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, il tire sur l'une de mes manches pour essayer de me faire tomber à mon tour.

« - Je te le redis, m'insulte pas trop comme ça.

\- Sinon quoi ? Ça te fait kiffer à ce point ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée. »

Malgré ce ton assez neutre, le bref clin d'œil et le discret sourire qu'il m'adresse ne trompent pas. Blasé et faisant mine de ne pas m'en être aperçu, je hausse les épaules et me laisse à mon tour tomber nonchalamment, atterrissant sur lui.

« - Te gêne pas, hein.

\- Non, en effet, comme tu peux le constater. »

Il m'entoure de ses bras et pose sa tête sur la mienne, ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens et les titillent doucement. Puis l'une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma joue et il fait pivoter ma tête pour m'embrasser longuement, avec une tendresse d'abord innocente, qui se teinte petit à petit de convoitise. Je sais très bien ce que cela signifie quand ses lèvres emprisonnent nerveusement les miennes, quand son souffle saccadé se mêle au mien entre deux baisers fébriles, quand il tient de plus en plus fermement mon cou pour me garder au plus près.

A la fois amusé et attisé par ses gestes, je me tourne pour être face à lui, agrippe son col et entame une série de petits baisers le long de son cou. Toujours aussi enthousiaste lorsque je lui fais ça, il m'attire contre lui dans un mouvement un peu brusque, qui est pourtant loin de me déplaire. Puis il agrippe mes cheveux d'une de ses mains, alors que des soupirs de moins en moins contenus lui échappent au fur et à mesure que j'accentue mes flatteries sur la peau sensible.

Je profite de cette montée d'adrénaline pour venir taquiner son oreille, d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis progressivement en ajoutant la pointe de ma langue et de légères morsures. Son étreinte s'accentue et ses doigts resserrent mes mèches encore plus fort, tandis que des grognements étouffés commencent à partir de ses cordes vocales, que je sens vibrer sous mes doigts baladeurs. Stimulé par sa réactivité, j'esquisse un sourire et lui susurre quelques mots d'une voix suave et volontairement aguicheuse.

« - Eh ben, on fait son renard sauvage… ? »

Comme si ces mots l'influençaient, il émet un son rauque et se mord la lèvre par réflexe. Je poursuis mes petites attentions dans son cou et défais un à un les boutons de son pyjama Tails. En même temps, je descends sur son buste, me délectant des frissons qui hérissent son corps. Je poursuis dans une lenteur voulue jusqu'à son ventre, puis m'attarde au niveau de son nombril, lui arrachant un couinement à la fois adorable et sensuel.

Au fil de ma descente vertigineuse, sa main relâche mes cheveux et retombe mollement. Il se tend sous mes caresses et soupire d'aise, laissant par moments sortir un son plus fort et encore plus excitant. Bon sang... Je crois qu'aucun mot ne peut vraiment décrire à quel point il me fait de l'effet, simplement en réagissant à mes gestes.

Je rapproche petit à petit ma bouche curieuse de son entrejambe où je dépose d'abord un léger baiser, puis plusieurs, de plus en plus appuyés, de plus en plus voluptueux. Ce qui le fait se cambrer brusquement et lui soutire des gémissements à demi-étouffés. Encouragé par une telle réactivité, je poursuis mes petites attentions sur ses parties intimes, tout en flattant son ventre en des frôlements erratiques.

Sa peau devient moite, son corps est pris de légers spasmes, ses paupières se ferment petit à petit, ses joues rougissent de plus en plus et il se mord la lèvre à maintes reprises. C'est fou comme il peut être excitant, rien qu'avec ça…

Au bout d'un moment, il se crispe encore plus en étouffant un petit cri, et sa main agrippe de nouveau mes cheveux pour les serrer et tirer doucement dessus. Je le connais, ce geste est là pour m'intimer d'arrêter, car si je continue encore quelques secondes, il atteindra le point de non retour. Je me redresse alors, esquissant un sourire coquin, et je viens entremêler mes doigts à ses boucles sombres, l'embrassant avec fébrilité et impatience.

Il s'empresse de défaire à son tour les boutons de mon vêtement Spyro et faufile ses mains en-dessous, sans interrompre nos baisers avides. Dans sa fougue, il m'attrape par les hanches pour me rapprocher encore, jusqu'à ce que nos bas-ventres se touchent et commencent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre.

Ses mains remontent sur mon torse pour écarter les pans de mon seul habit afin de le retirer, mais j'interromps son geste en attrapant doucement ses poignets.

« - Attends… »

Devant son regard interrogateur, je souris et dépose un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« - On peut rester un peu comme ça… »

Mes lèvres redescendent sa mâchoire pour retourner dans son cou et le couvrir de bisous mêlés à quelques effleurements de ma langue et de mes dents, qui lui font à chaque fois cet effet en plus. Visiblement, il n'est pas contre l'idée de rester habillés, ça a même l'air de l'émoustiller encore plus, tout comme moi.

J'ai l'impression qu'un brasier s'étend petit à petit en moi, auquel s'ajoute la chaleur de notre étreinte et des vêtements toujours sur nous. Le mouvement synchronisé de nos bassins se fait de plus en plus nerveux, impétueux. Nos respirations s'accélèrent jusqu'à devenir haletantes, interrompues de temps à autres par des baisers fougueux et avides. Nos mains s'attardent sur les endroits les plus sensibles. Nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche de toujours plus de contact et de sensations.

Je prends un moment pour relever la tête et le regarder, simplement. Comme je le fais presque à chaque fois. Parce que j'aime le voir comme ça, à frémir de plaisir, à se mordre maladroitement la lèvre par automatisme, à laisser son regard embué se perdre dans le vide, tandis que je l'admire dans cet état second.

Le surplus d'émotions et de sensations nous empêchent petit à petit de tenir plus longtemps. Cramponnés l'un à l'autre, emportés par l'amour et le désir partagés, nous nous laissons sombrer dans les abysses de notre plaisir culminant. A ce moment, il vient nicher sa tête dans mon cou et en mord la peau, dans un geste un peu brusque qui pourtant, dans cette situation, est d'autant plus stimulant.

Notre étreinte s'apaise graduellement, sans pour autant se briser. Le silence se réinstalle, seulement troublé par nos souffles haletants et nos baisers erratiques. Nos battements de cœur se calment au fil des secondes. Nous profitons simplement de cette proximité physique si intime et agréable, le corps encore tremblant.

Un frémissement me saisit de nouveau lorsque sa main vient retracer avec délicatesse le contour de mon nombril, puis flatte le bas de mon ventre et ma hanche. Je lui rends ces petites attentions et en profite pour retourner couvrir son cou de petites baisers, lui soutirant ainsi un rire nerveux et des frissons.

« - Bon, faut les mettre à laver, je pense… »

Cette remarque inopinée au sujet de nos kigurumis, qui sont désormais effectivement quelque peu souillés, me surprend dans un premier temps, puis me fait pouffer de rire.

« - Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

\- Ah mais j'ai pas dit le contraire. »

Amusé, je lui fais un bisou au coin des lèvres et me lève pour retirer le vêtement sali. Je quitte la chambre quelques instants le temps de mettre l'habit dans le panier adéquat, et je constate bien vite que Sysy m'a suivi pour en faire de même avec le sien.

Taquin, je profite de son inattention temporaire pour lui mettre une petite tape sur les fesses. Faussement outré, il se retourne aussitôt pour me rendre la pareille, mais j'esquive son geste en reculant. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons à se courir après jusqu'à sa chambre, comme des cons, et de surcroît totalement à poil. Très élégant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il finit tout de même par me rattraper, m'emprisonne entre ses bras et vient me mordre l'épaule en guise de vengeance, tout en commençant à me chatouiller. Je me débats tant bien que mal, mais il me pousse vers le lit et nous fait tomber dessus. Riant aux éclats, comme de grands gamins que nous sommes, nous terminons cette « querelle » par un baiser tendre et amoureux, reprenant petit à petit notre calme.

Un long moment se déroule dans un silence apaisant, seulement troublé par nos respirations qui reprennent petit à petit un rythme normal. Entrelacés, nous profitons de ce moment de flottement, échangeant simplement de petites caresses affectueuses, certes erratiques mais pleines de sens. Puis, je m'approche finalement de son oreille pour la mordiller doucement, ce qui le fait rire et frissonner en même temps.

« - Je t'aime, mon petit renard.

\- Oh… Ça fait un peu pédo-zoophile, ton truc.

\- Quoi… ? »

Choqué par cette remarque, je m'écarte et le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je suis habitué à ce qu'il dise des trucs dégueu dans ce genre… Mais franchement, dans un moment pareil ? Comme quoi, il n'aura jamais fini de me surprendre…

« - Tu verrais ta tête ! »

Et il éclate de rire. Mais ce mec, sérieusement !

« - Bah putain, quel romantisme…

\- Mais quoi ? Désolé, c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit !

\- Ah parce que c'est ça qui te vient à l'esprit quand je te dis que je t'aime ? Bah ça fait plaisir, tiens ! »

Je fais mine d'être outré et vexé, adoptant une mine un peu bougonne, mais nous savons tous les deux très bien que c'est pour rire. Même si j'ai été très surpris de sa réponse plutôt inappropriée, bien évidemment que ça m'amuse.

« - Mais naaaaan ! Allez, viens là…

\- Mmh…

\- Boude pas !

\- Et bah si, tiens.

\- Rhooo mais, faut pas bouder !

\- Fallait tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler.

\- Ah mais si tu veux, je la tourne même dans la tienne, mon chéri.

\- Meilleure réponse au monde…

\- Tu m'as cherché, là !

\- Ouais, bah je boude toujours, alors.

\- Ah, vraiment ? »

Cet air de défi ne me dit rien qui vaille. Sans protester davantage, il resserre ses bras autour de moi pour nous rapprocher et contourne mon visage pour aller titiller mon cou de petits baisers taquins, tout en prenant soin de frôler mon oreille à plusieurs reprises. Il sait que ce genre d'attention me rend dingue et il en profite largement. Déjà que c'est efficace quand je boude pour de vrai – chose assez rare, d'ailleurs, car nous sommes si peu sérieux, en définitive – mais là, ça ne l'est qu'encore plus, puisque je ne fais pas vraiment la tête.

Par réflexe, je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier ces subtiles cajoleries. Ses mains caressent mon dos, son souffle chaud tout près de moi me fait frissonner jusqu'aux orteils. Il me chuchote un « Je t'aime » tout en m'étreignant encore un peu plus fort, puis commence à titiller mon lobe de ses dents, un geste qu'il sait là encore très efficace pour me faire craquer.

« - Enfoiré…

\- C'est ça qui te vient à l'esprit quand je te dis que je t'aime ?

\- Et copieur, en plus de ça.

\- Bon, t'arrêtes un peu de bouder ?

\- Fallait pas me chercher, mon vieux.

\- Rholala, mais quel boulet… Et je suis pas vieux !

\- Si. T'es un ancêtre, un fossile… Un procaryote, même !

\- Ben dis donc, si t'es toujours aussi aimable quand on fait l'amour, je te touche plus jamais, moi !

\- En serais-tu seulement capable ?

\- Euh… »

Un sourire mesquin et victorieux au visage, je le nargue du regard, et il me tire la langue. Vengeur, il me pousse pour me faire tomber et nous voilà partis dans une bataille de chatouilles. Celle-ci se termine, là encore, sur un fou rire partagé, un long baiser tendre et une étreinte affectueuse. De vrais gamins… Enfin, dans un contexte très adulte, tout de même.

Mais après tout, c'est ça aussi, l'amour. Se charrier comme des gamins, être tout troublé par l'autre comme des ados, se lancer des piques comme un vieux couple, mais avec un sentiment qui transcende les âges.

* * *

 _Oui, j'avoue, j'aime cette petite phrase de fin. La modestie \o/_

 _Bref, voili voilou ! Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Comment ça je pars un peu trop loin juste avec 3 plans à la con dans une vidéo HS ? Bah c'est le jeu ! D'ailleurs, mention spé aux betteraves…_

 _Bon, je parle, je parle, mais alors, vos avis ? Je veux tout savoir ! :D_


End file.
